


Show Your Heart Of Stone

by nocturneFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A tussle to the death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Crimson Flower!Felix, Gen, Ingrid never named her pegasus so i thought hey free real estate, Spoilers for their A Support, Suicide, The descriptions aren't that graphic but just to be sure the rating's teen and up, could be gen, could be shippy, no beta we die like Glenn, see it as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneFlowers/pseuds/nocturneFlowers
Summary: They meet again, but this time, they stand on opposing sides.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Show Your Heart Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from A Skylit Drive's "Knights Of The Round":
> 
> _Focus on all your instincts_
> 
> _It brings you deeper to the meaning of what we've become_
> 
> _Show your heart of stone_
> 
> Dialogue from certain scenes come from their actual A Support, my apologies to anyone reading this prior reaching it. Please refrain from reading further if you wish to avoid spoilers, thank you :)

"I don't want to lose anyone anymore. So I want to protect those I hold dear." Ingrid says softly, one hand hovering lightly over her chest as she speaks, her eyes on Felix all the while. He flinches, but doesn't turn away.

"That's why you were protecting me, huh? What a fool you are." He replies, and she shakes her head in fond exasperation.

"Foolish to act in line with what I value most? Were I to die, I would die knowing I followed my heart– my truest calling." She pauses then, and Felix frowns. "I've been reading through more of that book I was telling you about. Recall the hypothetical question posed? 'Do you carry out the orders or protect your hometown?'"

"You've been reading that garbage again?" He says, shooting her a blank look from his infirmary bed, watching as she almost smiles, that slight upturn of her lip and the twinkle in her eye becoming more visible - Before it snaps back into a strict expression, though sincerity and amusement still lurk beneath.

* * *

She catches sight of him first: Blade almost a blur on the battlefield, hair falling out of his customary ponytail as he lunged after soldier after soldier, the very image of violence in his blood-drenched teal and white ensemble.

He sees her almost immediately after killing another one of her men, and falters, almost stepping back, and instead turning away and advancing towards a gremory in blue - one of Annette's, Ingrid thinks- seemingly to stall their confrontation, which both knew to be inevitable now that they had seen one another.

She, too, hesitates, unable to approach, and her pegasus, Andromache, ever cognizant of her emotions, neighs in a sound reminiscent of both comfort and reproach. A soldier in red approaches then, and Ingrid doesn't waste a second, swooping down and spearing through him before he can so much as aim his bow at her.

And yet, an arrow still hits her, grazing her cheek and slicing past her hair with a sharp whizz. She raises a hand to her face in shock.

"Ingrid." She hears from below her, and she quickly nudges her pegasus into action, turning them around with nary a moment to spare.

"Felix." She replies, something akin to revulsion slipping into her voice alongside sadness. The question slips from her lips before she even knows she was thinking it, leaving something bitter in its wake. "Why…?"

To him, it feels like a punch to the gut. To her, it feels like a knife to the throat. It's all she can do to keep Luin close, hands gripping the handle as if for her life.

He frowns. She feels sick, and the words bubble up her throat like vomit.

"You've betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue. You've betrayed just about everyone!" 

"You couldn't possibly understand." He hisses back, hand already gripping his sword in place of his bow. "If you're going to stand in my way, I'll have to kill you."

"Then so be it." She raises her lance and screams as Andromache charges.

* * *

"The book never specified that one should prioritize the commander's orders. Instead it suggested that one should follow their heart in the matter. That's what a knight– that's what anyone being true to themselves– should do." Ingrid continues nonplussed, sincerity dripping from her every word as she gazes into the distance with a dreamlike quality in her eye.

"That's just the editor's opinion." Felix shoots back, ire in his tone as he folds his arms before him in a gesture Ingrid knew all too well as a sign that he was closing himself off.

"Of course. And I find value in that opinion." She replies, and as he opens his mouth to retort, she plows on. "Glenn died following his heart. Not heeding the commands of the country or even the royal family. I will follow his example. No matter the outcome, no matter the circumstance, I believe in myself."

Felix frowns.

* * *

Andromache lies dead at Ingrid's feet, though Ingrid's still standing, one arm possibly dislocated, and the other bleeding profusely alongside a definitely broken leg.

"Give up." Felix states, and Ingrid lunges forward, lance stabbing into air as Felix steps back. He jabs his sword, but slips from the rain, and Ingrid, quickly spotting the opening his stumble created, moves to strike.

Only for her foot to fall on a rock in just the wrong way for her to actually trip, and a laugh almost bubbles out of her throat at the realization, unbroken leg catching on her dead pegasus' leg as she falls forward.

She stabs her lance into the ground seconds before she hits the floor, catching herself with a cry as her leg protests from the sudden motion. "My duty," She starts as she forcibly settles herself, "is your death, so I must not - I must never give up."

If she survived this, she hopes Annette would forgive her for the sheets she'd surely soil with all her blood.

"Please." She thinks she hears, and she whirls around with a glare, ripping her lance out from the ground as she does so, Luin's threatening glow brighter than ever as it falls on Felix's face. "Stand down, Ingrid, you're in no shape to fight anymore."

"Never." Again, she lunges. He sidesteps - And she lashes out, letting go of her lance in favor of grabbing him, pulling him down with her.

They crash to the ground in a flurry, and she thinks she might be screaming as she punches him. Hard.

He growls, and hands quickly grip her sides and throw her off. She hits the ground quickly, and makes to roll away, only to be stopped by a boot over her stomach and the tip of a sword on her neck.

"Ingrid." He hisses again, pain visible in his eyes as he looks down on her, sword barely an inch from her chest.

She smiles sadly up at him, then grabs the sword with her less-injured hands, its blade digging into her fingers leaving it slick with her blood. 

Closing her eyes in a manner reminiscent to how one would do so before prayer, she then begins to whisper "Glenn... I'll see you soon. Death isn't sad, not... really." And then, she pulls the blade down before Felix can so much as react, its tip finally piercing her neck.

* * *

"You fight to be stronger than everyone, that you might protect those you care for. Correct?" She says, her tone strict as she levels a cold stare at Felix, who bristles at the look.

"Ok, fine, you do understand. My point is, don't let this happen again. If you died, I'd be…" He grows quiet, and blushes angrily, "Annoyed." He finishes, then quickly looks away.

Ingrid giggles. "To avoid annoyance, then, I suggest you continue to grow stronger. If that happens, I might allow you to protect me too." 

"You're insufferable." He grumbles, and shakes his head.

Ingrid bursts out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Betrayal :))
> 
> Hope y'all liked it, and if you didn't, that's alright! Feel free to comment or leave a kudos, that is, if you want to <3 
> 
> [ Haunt my little corner in tumblr if you want to!](nocturneflowers.tumblr.com)


End file.
